


rich man's world

by nanaisms (sanhascroissant)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO Jaemin, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Randomly Rich Businessman Jeno, Sugar Daddy, THIS IS SO DUMB BYE, the author trying to be funny for 2712 words straight, they're dumb rich boys in love, think of the stupidest person you know and multiply that by like 5... thats nomin in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhascroissant/pseuds/nanaisms
Summary: Who the fuck wears a full suit to a convenience store at eleven o’clock at night?Pretentious rich people, that’s who. Not that Jaemin’s one to talk.





	rich man's world

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this chaos. I don't know what's happening either don't worry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this unbeta'd, unedited, mess of a fic. It made me laugh, so I hope it makes you laugh as well!
> 
> leave comments (and kudos!) if you enjoy!
> 
> thanks in advance for reading!
> 
> -robin

“Listen, life doesn’t have to be like this.”

Jaemin pauses, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. “Uh, what?”

The man addressing him is _gorgeous_, and he smells like money. His hair still shines underneath the harsh lights of the 24/7 convenience store, and his smile is perfect, teeth white and so perfectly straight that Jaemin has no doubt that it was some pretty expensive dental work that made that happen. 

In comparison, he looks like he’s been hit by a truck, his hair greasy and wearing the ugliest hoodie he owns. He’s pretty sure that there’s a hole in the sleeve and a stain somewhere on one side, not to mention the drawstrings that have been chewed to the point that they’re barely there anymore. 

“Listen, I could really help you out, if you catch my drift.” He raises his eyebrows, and if there’s some hidden message in this entire conversation, Jaemin is completely missing it. 

Jaemin lowers the ramen and narrows his eyes, trying to puzzle this guy out. First of all, he’s speaking in riddles that make absolutely no sense so maybe Jaemin should be a little bit turned off by that, but again, the guy is gorgeous. 

Secondly, who the fuck wears a full suit to a convenience store at eleven o’clock at night? Pretentious rich people, that’s who. Not that Jaemin’s one to talk. He’s been to convenience stores in full suits before, he probably will again the next time a board meeting runs late. He kinda wishes he was in one right now, too, because this guy’s shoes are shining black, suit a perfect slate grey, and of course he caught Jaemin slipping. But again, it was eleven o’clock at night, he never thought that there would be someone to impress at the _convenience store _of all places. 

Third, Jaemin does not, in fact, catch his drift. “Sorry,” he says, hesitant. “I really do not catch your drift.”

“Let’s have dinner,” the guy says, voice like velvet, and _oh_, that is something that Jaemin can get on board with, even if he’s still a little bit confused by the meaning that the guy places on the words, like he’s implying something more than just a first date. Jaemin shakes it aside. He must have just been nervous about approaching a stranger. 

“Oh, so _that’s_ what you meant,” Jaemin says as he sets down the ramen and takes a step towards the guy, a small smile growing across his face. The guy smiles back and sets a hand on Jaemin’s sleeve, clearly relieved that Jaemin had caught on. 

“Yeah, that’s what I meant. What’s your name, baby?”

“Jaemin. Yours?”

“Jeno. Got a number to go with the name?”

Jaemin smirks and uses Jeno’s pen, a sleek tube of silver with gold finishings that probably cost more than the sum of all the products in the store, to write his name on the skin of Jeno’s wrist. The ink is a stark contrast against his skin, shining as it dries in the harsh florescent lights of the store, and when Jeno leaves with a small wave and a smile, Jaemin stands in the store for a while longer in a daze, finding it hard to believe that he managed to snag a date like _him_ while looking his absolute worst. 

Still, something nags at the back of Jaemin’s mind. The guy was pretty weird, even by Jaemin’s all too forgiving standards. He thinks of the undertone to Jeno’s words, the sultry look in his eye and the not too subtle adjustment of his million dollar watch on his wrist. 

He shrugs it off. Donghyuck would probably roll his eyes and tell Jaemin he was asking to die by going on a date with a weird guy like that, but fuck it, Jeno was hot and Jaemin was lonely so he was still going to go on the date, Donghyuck be damned. 

He sighed and left the convenience store. He paused on the street corner and his phone chimed in his pocket. He smirked and drew it out, his sleek new design sliding from his pocket like silk, the screen lighting up. 

**** **_Unknown_**  
_hey baby. dinner’s on me tomorrow night, meet me here_  
_[Location Sent.]_

**** **_Jaemin_**  
_sure thing baby ;)_  
_you’re the one who asked me out so don't disappoint !!!_

** _Unknown  
_ ** _wouldn't dream of it._

Jaemin grins and locks the phone as a streamlined black car pulls up to the curb. He pulls the passenger door open and slides inside, the leather seats cool against his skin. 

“Got your ramen?” Jaehyun sounds kind of annoyed and to be honest, Jaemin can’t blame him. He woke the poor guy up at eleven and made him drive all the way across the city to a nondescript convenience store just to buy some cheap ramen to satisfy his craving. Lucky for him, Jaehyun loves him like a little brother and would gladly drive him if it meant Jaemin wouldn’t walk alone in the dark.

“Yeah, and more,” Jaemin says, pulling out his phone again to save Jeno as a contact. Jaehyun’s eyes flash in Jaemin’s direction for a split second before he refocuses on the car and they pull away from the curb. Jaemin looks over and Jaehyun’s eyebrows are practically flying into his hairline.

“Got a hot date?” Jaehyun’s voice is teasing.

“Ugh, shut the fuck up.” Jaemin groans and slumps down in his seat, Jaehyun laughing beside him. He frowns and reluctantly mumbles,

“Maybe.” Jaehyun only laughs harder. “Jesus, focus on the road!”

“Sorry, it’s just funny,” Jaehyun says, laughter dying down but mirthful smile still wide on his face. “Multi-millionaire tech guru and one of Seoul’s most eligible bachelors, Na Jaemin, meets the love of his life at a crappy convenience store in the middle of the night.”

Jaemin pouts, the city lights glowing as they drive back through the city. Silence falls between them for a moment before a smile tugs on Jaemin’s lips and he straightens in his seat, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“Well, maybe it is a _little_ bit funny.” 

\---

Jaemin’s first date with Jeno goes something like this: 

Jaehyun drops him off at the entrance of one of Jaemin’s favorite five star restaurants in Seoul. It’s not too pretentious and the food is genuinely good, and Jaemin is beyond relieved that his hopefully soon-to-be-man has good taste.

He’s wearing Armani, and he hopes that Jeno appreciates the effort he’s putting in, his hair styled up and eye makeup done by a reluctantly talented Jisung only twenty minutes before. He walks into the restaurant like he owns it, and Jeno is there waiting with a smile and an offer to take his coat. Jaemin almost swoons. _What a perfect gentleman. _

Jeno offers to pay for the meal, and Jaemin feels way more touched than he probably should, but the last eight dates he’s been on he’s just been expected to pay, so it’s sweet that Jeno offers to pick up the tab, and besides, when the night ends with Jeno giving him a kiss on the cheek and asking to meet up again, Jaemin just resolves to pay for the next date.

The problem is, the doesn’t end up paying for the next date. They go to see a ridiculously expensive musical downtown, and Jeno buys the tickets ahead of time. It’s a fantastic show, and Jeno is a picture perfect date, an absolute sweetheart, and Jaemin lets it slide that he didn’t get the chance to pay. 

But after they've been on five dates over the span of two months and Jaemin has not paid for a single one, he starts to feel a bit guilty. Jeno has been footing the bill for so long, going to extraordinary lengths to make sure that their dates don’t cost Jaemin a cent, and it’s not like Jaemin doesn’t have the money to pay — he wants to treat Jeno for once.

“I literally don’t get it, Hyuck,” Jaemin complains, falling down onto his couch. He throws his legs onto Donghyuck’s lap, his supposed best friend and partner in crime. Donghyuck just rolls his eyes, barely looking up from his phone. 

“I don’t know why he’s so insistent on paying for everything,” Jaemin continues, exasperated. “I mean, it’s _sweet_, usually people expect _me_ to do that for them, but at the same time, I wanna spoil him.”

Donghyuck snorts, and Jaemin looks up at him questioningly. “He’s like… your sugar daddy.”

They stare at one another for a moment, and they both burst out laughing. For a while they just laugh, the thought absolutely hysterical considering that they’re sat in Jaemin’s multimillion dollar penthouse as they speak, massive bay windows right in front of them that look out over the Seoul city skyline, expensive furniture and art all around them.

“Please, I’m the _last_ person to need a sugar daddy,” Jaemin says through laughter, barely able to breathe. “That’s a good one.”

It’s so funny that he changes Jeno’s contact name, Donghyuck snickering as he watches over his shoulder.

** _SuGaR DaDdY ;p  
_ ** _hey baby lets go on another date sometime soon ;)_

** _Jaemin_ ** _  
okay, but this time I'm picking the place AND I'm paying!!!!!! no ifs ands or buts YOU DID THE LAST FIVE JENO_

** _SuGaR DaDdY ;p_ ** _  
okay, if you’re sure baby. let me know the date and time and ill be there._

** _Jaemin_ **  
_Tomorrow at 8!!!!!!!!_  
_[Location Sent.]_

** _SuGaR DaDdY ;p  
_ ** _see u then <3_

** _Jaemin _ ** _  
<3_

\---

For their sixth date, Jaemin has gone all out, taking Jeno to the most expensive restaurant in the city in order to make up for the five dates he didn’t pay a dime for.

It’s a restaurant he’s been to before, but he doesn’t often take dates here. He supposes that just goes to show how much he cares for Jeno already, because Jaemin loves the atmosphere. Their table is on the deck overlooking the water on a man made lake on the outskirts of the city and fairy lights are strung up above. It’s whimsical, gorgeous, romantic, all the trappings of a perfect date. 

The date goes well, conversation flowing as easily as always. In fact, it’s wonderful, but Jaemin can’t help but notice that Jeno seems just the slightest bit concerned as the meal progresses. 

They finish up their food, sipping their drinks as the sun setting on the water, comfortable silence falling between them. Jeno looks breathtaking in this light, the orange and pink light from the sky glancing off his skin, making him glow golden in the waning light.

Jaemin calls for the bill, and Jeno’s strange anxiety seems to kick up a notch as he begins fiddling with the hem of his sleeves and tapping his foot against the ground with worry. His shoulder are fraught with tension and there’s obvious worry in his eyes, but Jaemin doesn’t want to force him to talk about it. If Jeno wants to discuss it, he’ll say something.

The bill arrives at the table, and Jeno’s eyes widen at the number. He leans forward, frantically. “Jaemin, I can pay for the meal if you want, it’s all okay—”

“What?” Jaemin pulls his card from his wallet and gives the bill back to the waiter. “It’s fine. I want to treat you, I told you.” The waiter leaves with Jaemin’s card and Jeno’s eyes follow him, full of worry.

“Jaemin, seriously, you don’t have to do this for me,” Jeno’s eyes are serious, and he reaches across the table to put a hand on Jaemin’s arm. “Don’t waste your money on me.” Jaemin finds himself growing more unnerved by the second at Jeno’s odd insistence, but suddenly, the puzzle pieces click together in his mind and he sits back, in shock.

“Wait.” His eyes narrow at Jeno. “What exactly is our relationship?”

“What?” Jeno looks caught off guard by the sudden question. He suddenly avoids Jaemin’s eyes, cheeks turning red, and Jaemin knows he’s right. “What do you mean?”

“Would you say you’re my _benefactor_, Jeno? More colloquially, _my sugar daddy?_” Jeno blinks, and opens his mouth. Jaemin raises an eyebrow, and he shuts it. Jaemin smirks, but takes pity on Jeno.

“Jeno, I’m Na Jaemin.” Jeno just looks confused. Jaemin sighs, and takes his napkin off of his lap, folding it delicately and putting it down on the table. “Like, the Na Jaemin from Na Technologies.” Jeno blanches.

_“What?”_

Jaemin bursts into laughter. “Everything makes so much more sense now,” he says, struggling to breathe for laughing. “Our first meeting, why you wouldn’t let me pay for dates, why you asked me about paying on the first few dates —” He dissolves into giggles and Jeno, who is bright red now, groans.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this. You’re Na Jaemin from Na Technologies.” Jaemin only laughs harder.

“Literally how did you think I was poor, I showed up with a driver and in a full designer suit to every one of our dates?” Jaemin is genuinely curious at this point and Jeno sputters, looking like an indignant tomato.

“Uber is a thing!” He says, and Jaemin collapses into laughter again. “And as for the suits, I just a assumed you like. Had other sugar daddies? I literally don’t know? I feel so stupid now, it’s so _obvious_.” He bangs his head on the table and Jaemin laughs harder, reaching across the table and patting Jeno’s shoulder consolingly, though he’s unable to speak from how hard he’s laughing.

“End my suffering,” Jeno deadpans, face red as ever.

“J-Jeno, what the fuck, I can’t believe you thought I had multiple sugar daddies. L-Like that’s a thing I would do,” Jaemin manages to force out between shuddering laughs.

“Well, I don’t know,” Jeno says, exasperated over the sound of Jaemin losing his mind with mirth. “You’re pretty enough!”

Jaemin stops laughing abruptly, blinking in surprise. “You… You think I’m pretty?”

“Duh? We’ve been on six dates?” Jeno says, confused. “Why do you think I asked you to be my sugar baby in that convenience store instead of to just date me? I thought you were gorgeous, totally out of my league. I wanted an excuse to ask you out without having to, you know, actually ask you out.” Jeno is blushing, and Jaemin can’t help but be endeared.

“Jeno, sweetie, that’s adorable.” He brings a hand up to cup Jeno’s cheek fondly. “But we seriously need to work on your self esteem if you think the only reason someone would date you is for your money. I mean, the sugar baby proposition totally flew over my head, I just thought you were hot.” Jaemin lets his eyes trail up and down Jeno’s body. He bites his lip. “I _still_ think you’re hot.”

Jeno goes even redder, as if such a thing were possible, and snorts. “You’re oblivious, then.”

Jaemin sits back in shock, mouth agape in exaggerated offense. “Says _you! _It’s not like I was expecting to ever be asked to be a sugar baby, considering I’m a multimillionaire and CEO of a massively successful tech company!”

“We’re both so dumb,” Jeno says miserably, running his hands through his hair in disbelief. “What a pair we are.”

“Okay babe, but you have to admit that you were dumber,” Jaemin says, scooting his chair around the side of the table to be closer to Jeno, bringing one hand to rest on the back of his neck. He draws Jeno closer to him, close enough to feel the warmth of Jeno’s breath on his lips. 

“I hope you know I’m holding this against you forever, babe,” Jaemin says. 

Jeno sighs. “I know,” he says, and Jaemin kisses him with a smile.

\---

** _Jaemin_ ** _  
So you know how you said jeno was my sugar daddy_

** _Haechannie!_ ** _  
yeah lol what about it_

** _Jaemin_ ** _  
TURNS OUT HE THOUGHT HE WAS_

**_Haechannie!_**  
_BITCH WTF LMAOOOO_  
_ i can’t believe you’re dating a whole clown_  
_ the whole time he thought he was your sugar daddy, even though the rest of the relationship it’s gonna be the other way around and we all know it_

** _Jaemin_ ** _  
he may be dumb, but he’s a really good kisser~_

** _Haechannie!_ ** _  
disgusting. i hope you know that ill be bringing this up at your wedding_

** _Jaemin_ ** _  
KSJSHSSJK_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a ride! hope you enjoyed, follow me on twitter @sanhascroissant for more chaotic content!
> 
> leave me some comments and kudos if you like if you liked!
> 
> -robin <3


End file.
